Jeddah (Continuum-59343921)
Jeddah --- the Dark Messiah hybrid Incubus who believes that he’s God reborn as a risen Jesus Christ Background From the time that he had been a young man, Jebediah Ramori had dreamed of bringing peace to the troubled world by uniting all souls under the balm of a benevolent god who would care for the poor and afflicted. He had dreamed the dreams of a starry-eyed youth of being the one who brought an end to the injustices of mortal existence, who brought about the tribulation where the wicked were separated from the saintly and given their just rewards, the evil doers given oblivion while the good were given their reward in paradise. Since being found and adopted by his father, the Reverend Williams, and given his Christian name (as opposed to his Japanese name, his former family being long since forgotten) he had striven to be a good disciple of the Lord. His parents were long dead and all he had of them was the memory of his mother, and the story of how his family had fled from Japan when he was a small boy, escaping religious persecution. Many had died to bring him to America and the salvation of the Lord, and to honor their memory he had to be one of the elect chosen who brought peace and light to all of humanity. To do this he had studied hard, committing the bible to memory and following the example of his mentor, learning from him the technique of preaching to the masses, converting unbelievers into the faithful and using his natural gifts to impress upon people the power of the Lord to bestow favors to those who pleased Him. Though he had encountered stiff prejudice and widespread animosity among the White people whom he encountered---who saw him as nothing more than a "Filthy Heathen Chinaman," or who questioned the real source of his abilities and whispered privately that he his abilities might have a much more serious source than from Heaven. He had not listened to these ramblings, of course, and had disregarded the rumor that his father was NOT a human being, preferring to believe that he had been singled out for a purpose God's holy mission and had merely been granted his abilities as a means of demonstrating to the doubters that the Lord was Mighty and that His power was never to be questioned by any mere mortal. To this end he had performed the deeds that the Reverend Williams had commanded and gave proof of his commitment to the holy cause of his adopted father by shining like a beacon to his faith. He had healed the sick, comforted the weary, unveiled secrets unknown to any other soul and had even managed a few 'carnival tricks" such a levitation and minor feats of prodigious strength. In time he had learned to move objects with the power of his thoughts and could discern when he was lied to or when he heard the truth being spoken, a talent that had many useful implications, not least of which was looking into the heart of a true believer and persuading them with his voice to follow the Lord's way. He had only to suggest something and people would do his bidding, and in time he discovered that his suggestions could be powerful and would make people believe without the need for lengthy explanations about the grace of the Holy Spirit. It truly became inspirational when the gifts that he had been endowed with grew in strength with his following until his powers were almost Biblical in proportion, and the more he preached the more his talents multiplied accordingly, as if the favor of Heaven were being laid across his shoulders like a mantle. It did not take long for him to imagine that he was so gifted because Heaven had singled him out for a reason, and since the Bible taught that all true miracles came from the divine favor of God (without Whom no true miracles or magical feats could exist) then he had to be someone very special whom the Lord had chosen from the ranks of all other mortals. It was not a very far step from there to imagining that he might possibly be a reborn Apostle, or a Prophet, or even Jesus Christ himself reborn into the world to do battle with the Anti-Christ and bring about the Armageddon. The only alternative was unthinkable---that he might be the Anti-Christ or a messenger from Satan spreading false good works in order to mislead and dupe the gullible masses---and since he lived a clean, pure life that possibility was never to be imagined. So what if his adopted father collected money in the forms of donations to continue with their mission, and so what if they kicked some of it back to the Carnival proprietor, keeping only a "tithe" to support their own chosen and austere lifestyle? They were holy men of God preaching the Good News to a thirsty public starved for spiritual answers in a corrupt and degenerate world that valued money and power far above the good deeds that might be done for their fellow human being. Material concerns were of small interest to men who walked in the footsteps of the Saints, and as the end of the 19th century approached with the beginning of an entirely new millennia it was becoming more and more evident that the world was going to Hell with a speed that was truly alarming. The world needed men of God to lead it through the fires of perdition... And then came the time of the Fall, when the innocence fell from his eyes like the scales of a fish, leaving Jebediah without the guiding influence of his priestly mentor. For a long time Jebediah knew about his adopted father's frequent visitations to the Houses of Ill Repute that he made at every stop in every town and city that their carnival went through, but always he believed when his father told him that he was preaching to the unclean masses and doing the Lord's Will by attempting to lead the fallen back to the path of salvation, and always the Reverend Williams had come back early the next morning looking refreshed and spiritually buoyed, ready to do battle once more with Satan in their Revivalist congregations, preaching hellfire and damnation to those who failed to heed the signs and portents prophesized in Revelation. Always he had told Jebediah to stay and watch over the carnival, and always his adopted son had obeyed, though he wished that he could accompany his father on these missions. He was still a young man in his early teenaged years and had little experience with city life or its people, and though his father warned him of the devious temptations that Satan put in place for the unwary, still Jebediah had his faith for armor and felt confident that he could assist his father in dulling free sinners from the grip of Hell's dominion. But one day the good father came back to their tent from a visit to the city looking drunk as a sailor and clearly suffering the effects of some sort of narcotic, which Jebediah deduced to be that new wonder drug, Cocaine, of which his father had spoken so often about with detest loathing. At first Jebediah had thought someone had attempted to poison the Reverend Williams, or one of Satan's minions had done the deed, but soon his father disabused him of these hopeful notions by insisting that his condition was self-inflicted, that he was an adult and knew how to handle himself with these dangerous substances. In fact the excuses that he was making for himself sounded suspiciously a lot like the kinds of things that addicts would say to justify their own long-term habits, but Jebediah vehemently denied to himself that his much beloved mentor could be one of those self-serving reprobates who were always turning up to hear the word of Redemption. In point of fact he said as much to the Reverend Williams and was treated to the most amazing display of righteous wrath from his self-proclaimed "Guiding Light" and adopted father. In the heat of the moment, his tongue loosened by the combination of booze and drugs, Williams proceeded to outline to his young ward a horrifying tale about Jebediah's supposed birth and actual pedigree, revealing the story of how a young Japanese girl had come to America with her husband, mother, uncles and aunts, only to fall prey to town prejudice in one of the outlying settlements that had supposedly been their Christian refuge away from the persecutions of the Japanese system. Williams related how he had found the girl as the lone survivor of their party, which had been raided by some malevolent force that---at first glance---the Reverend had taken to be a band of renegade natives. The girl herself, however, told a different story entirely, of how a single creature had been responsible for the slaughter of her family and her own distressed condition. She told about the "red-eyed demon" who had come to them seemingly as a friendly guest and had stayed the night sharing food and victuals, only to reveal himself in the dead of night as nothing less than a fiend from the very pits, a carnal being who had singled out the young virgin in their midst as his intended prey. Though he was not well versed in matters of the occult, Williams was familiar with the legends of the Incubus, a form of demon who preyed upon women the way a vampire would such the blood from its victims. An Incubus sought human women to mate with, and a lone and pretty girl was easy prey to his carnal lusts, though this Incubus claimed to be an immortal being who was revered as a God in his realm, who only came to Earth on certain nights to claim a mate with whom he had hoped to bear offspring. When her parents and family objected the demon had slain them without a second thought or a shred of mercy. On this occasion the mating proved to be successful and the girl was with child, but so great was the shame of her ordeal that she wanted nothing less than to end her life and begged the Reverend to assist her in this endeavor. It was with great fortitude and compassion that Williams had prevailed upon the girl to abide until her son was born, after which she grew pale and sickly and for all the assistance a doctor could render she did not last a month past childbirth. Williams was therefore left with a half-breed Japanese boy of unknown parentage (at the time the Reverend had not been able to credit the thought of an actual demon impregnating a child since only God could create life, and why inflict an innocent woman with such a burden?) and so he resolved to raise the boy as his own in spite of their racial differences, a tremendous act of compassion and good faith for those troubled times when racism against Asians was a nearly universal social condition. But as the boy grew older and started to manifest his unusual "talents" the reverend had grown fearful that he may well have aided and abetted in the birthing of the Anti-Christ. He therefore prevailed upon the lad to learn the ways of the Lord so that he might escape the temptations of his demonic pedigree. The boy proved to be a model son and an obedient child who could make any father proud...but every so often his demonic origins would show through in some tell-tale sign or unintentional manner, and Williams would feel the fear returning, even as he grew to be envious of the lad for his smooth-talking ways and healing arts, to say nothing of the boy's uncanny way of knowing things without having to be told them. Reverend Williams could justify a little trickery in the name of Jesus, had even resorted to cheap carnival tricks and slight-of-hand gestures to beguile the sheep who became his flock in the old days, but presented with an obvious example of miraculous powers that could not be explained by reason or science...his fears drove him to drinking, and then to drugs, hoping to ease the strain of having to shepherd a "Demonspawn" onto the path of the Angels. In time Williams had grown to both love and loathe the boy, beseeching God to take this burden away from his shoulders, or to explain why a youth such as him had been so blessed with divine favor while Williams---a noble man of the cloth---had not been so favored and could not so much as lay hands upon the crippled, weak and afflicted. Fear turned to resentment, resentment to hostility, and hostility to hate, though he tried always to mask these dark emotions behind a stern and uncompromising visage. Until that moment his supposed "son" had never suspected his "father's" true feelings, but provoked to rage Williams let it all spill out, and displayed a shocking vocabulary utterly unworthy of a man of God. Jebediah was taken aback, and then, very slowly, he started to get ANGRY... Jebediah, upon hearing his mentor denounce his nominal pupil, turned the fires of his righteous wrath upon the good Reverend Williams, faulting the man for every tiny little detail that the boy had ever noticed or wondered about his father, and then going on to call the man a hypocrite and a coward whose faith was lacking and who preached falsehoods while pretending to be holy. Something dark and imposing rose up in him that black day, transforming the boy into the very "Old Testament" prophet that Williams had only pretended to be, and for once the boy's full charismatic power manifested and overwhelmed the hapless preacher. The force of the young man's personality alone was enough to break the old man's frail heart, but to be denounced by his very capable apprentice was an ego-shock from which the reverend could not hope to recover, and though Jebediah never laid so much as a hand upon his alleged father it was as if he had reached into the man's chest and crushed his cardiac organ as easily as another man might have squeezed a grape between his fingers. Williams fell back and lay dead with a look of abject horror on his face, his eyes staring vacantly into infinity as the shocked young man attempted to revive him, to no avail as it seemed for once that his healing powers had utterly failed him. It would not be until many hours later that very morning that the other carnival folk would find the two of them in their wagon with the young man cradling his dead father in his lap and keening like a lost soul who had lost his will to live altogether. For three days and three nights Jebediah had lain like one dead in his bed following this incident, refusing all comforts or attempts to reassure him that his father had died of a heart attack and was in no way his fault, only to rise again on the fourth day like one reborn with a new conviction and a resolve very different from that which he had been raised to believe. On that day the old Jebediah had perished, along with his youthful innocence and childhood beliefs, to be born anew and re-baptized as "Jeddah X," his own self-creation. Never again would he allow himself to be blinded by the miseries and temptations of the world, now he would seek a new unity and resolve by blending the faiths and wills of others and bending them to his vision of the "Lord's Work," which was geared towards the coming Apocalypse with the hopes of saving many by joining them in the "Great Rapture." And accompanying him was a dark ball of energy that some saw while others could not, which followed him around like a shadow or a faithful puppy, doing his bidding and occasionally running his errands. Ever since he was a small boy he had always imagined having a make-belief friend or pet (his father had forbidden him any contact with other boys his own age, nor would he allow animals to be near him, judging them as "unclean beasts" not fit for human companionship). To fill the gap his childhood mind had created a friend whom he called his Majagin (a word his early mind had translated as the word for "Magicial"), a companion who was invisible to others with whom he could confide all his troubles. Now his companion would stand him in good earnest by being his sole ally and guiding angel, his "Voice" for advice and consent, and now Majagin would also serve to help him gather up the energies of the lost souls whom he encountered. In fact that became his primary mission from that point onward...to seek out the souls of the lost and to join them into one circuit, to link his followers into a central hub and to draw upon their combined essence to strengthen his own power and fortify his mission. He knew in time that Satan would sense his intent and move against him, and so he had to be strong, stronger than anyone on earth, stronger than anyone whom he encountered in order to complete his mission of bringing all the lost souls of the world together. It was this resolve that brought him into contact with the Darkstalkers, after Jeddah had gathered enough energy to create his Void Sphere, his ultimate great scheme for fulfilling his life's mission, which did indeed draw in a great many lost souls into a zone of Nullity that created a darkness in the world to which the things of Darkness were attracted. Some came drawn by curiosity, others by the need to fight, while a few came to protect the earth and put a stop to Jeddah's plans for Universal Re-unification. At first Jeddah merely assumed that they all were the minions of Satan come to oppose his great ideals, but over the course of several battles he witnessed acts of courage and nobility that caused him to question this blanket assertion. When his plans ultimate met with defeat and he was himself cast into the Void, to arrive as a prisoner in some dark nebulous dimension, it caused Jeddah to experience the first seeds of doubt as to the authenticity of his mission, for how else could he account for the servant of an invincible god being defeated by creatures of darkness? Perhaps it was true what some of them had said, that he was a willfully blind fanatic bent on proving himself a Messiah because he wished to deny his own darkness, and if so was it not a blasphemy to presume himself guided by a mission? If so, then was it not an act of piety to prevent his plans from coming to final fruition? The near-century that Jeddah next spent in the void having to fight for his survival had further tested his resolve and forced him to dig deep into his core beliefs and ultimate values in order to test his faith and determine if he were truly the much hoped for Messiah. A century of interacting with demons and creatures of the Darkness had hardened him and toughened him as a warrior for the Almighty, and when at last he effected his return he was much transformed as both a visionary and a prophet. He sought to quell the raging doubts that were in his heart by finding and defeating the Darkstalkers who had effected his defeat from before, and then he had attempted to recreate his Void Sphere, drawing in a new gathering of loyal followers who heeded the calling and responded to his cry of ultimate unity and annihilation. But once again his efforts met with defeat, and this time Jeddah resolved to think long and hard as to the reasons, why God had raised him to be such a powerful force for ultimate good yet had twice permitted his enemies to overpower him in battle. This caused Jeddah to take a good, long and hard look at the world around him and at the many changes that had been wrought since his days as a simple revivalist. In many ways he found these changes to be good...a higher standard of living, a longer lifespan, more leisure time for the working men and women of the world and a great many technological wonders that had been beyond the dreams of the most imaginative fiction writers of his day. The telecommunications media alone provided a rich, abundant forum in which to spread the Word of Jesus to portions of the globe that had been dark and mysterious unknowns when Jeddah was but an infant. But in many respects the world had also gone downhill with considerable reckless abandon as old institutions had been worn away and replaced by a spirit of hedonism and promiscuity beyond the dreams of Babylon and Canaan. Carnal devices and lusts of degradation had devalued the spirit and left the world in such a sorry state that surely Satan alone was smiling, but not the poor unfortunates and forgotten lost souls whom Jeddah had always cared for and protected. If anything this convinced him more than ever that the world was in need of a cleansing, but how to go about it this time in such a way that his enemies, the Darkstalkers, would not be able to interfere and prevent the achievement of his mission? That was when he began to truly immerse himself into the arcane marvels of technology and the hierarchical organizations that could make small time businessmen into giants of industry. He studied the ways of the Pentagon (that artifice of Satanic militarism the world over) and how military structures were patterned and then he made contacts with those in the extra-legal world of Paramilitarism, the soldiers-of-fortune, the Mercenaries, the survivalists, the underground cults that preached a militant form of Jesus worship and who sought for a "return to traditional values," men whose conservative leanings made them ripe subjects for conversion, especially in the Army of the Lord that Jeddah was helping to put together in the name of his Lord Jesus. Acquainting himself with technology and personnel, however, was only the first step towards the much larger goal of bringing about the Tribulation, and as Jeddah pondered his next step he found that God himself provided the answer by steering Jeddah to an ancient artifact being kept in a museum in Cairo, a tablet said to possess great magical power, which described how, during the reign of the Pharaoh named Ahknaton, the priests of Aten-Re had attempted to perform a forbidden ritual that was said to bring about a change in the world that would make the rule of Aten-Re supreme and absolute the entire world over. Though means of a few phone calls Jeddah was able to obtain possession of the tablet, then---putting to work a team of linguists and occult experts---he had it translated and explained on a cultural basis. By this means he was able to determine that the tablet contained one part of a spell that could be used to open a gateway to a dark and hideous dimension from which the foulest demons imaginable could be summoned. The second part of the spell was contained in India as one of the Sutra texts preserved for countless centuries as the property of a Maharajah, and once that was in his possession he had yet more researchers on his payroll go to work reconstructing the linguistic basis for the spell, its somatic components and the ultimate goal to which it had been crafted. By this means he determined that the purpose for summoning the demon race (known as the Rakshasa) had been to "Cleanse the World" in the name of Aten-Re by unleashing the demons to punish the wicked and separate them from the innocent. It seemed that Pharaoh Ahknaton had been convinced that the world was too impure to receive his vision of an absolute Kingdom of purity and righteousness and so had effected to create the spell in order to cleanse Egypt, and he had come within a hairs breadth of succeeding in his aims before something went terribly wrong to disrupt the spell and bring about the fall of his dynasty. And the name of that downfall had been the Blood Queen of the Vampires known far and wide as Ayesha. Ahknaton had captured Ayesha and was about to offer her up as a sacrifice when her minions, the Vampire, had disrupted the ceremony and killed the Pharaoh and ended the great experiment in monotheism that had predated even the founding of the Jewish nation (which itself was said to be the product of one of Ahknaton's surviving disciples, a fellow named Re-Moses). The fall of Ahknaton's reign had been a mystery to scholars for a great many ages, but what had been known was the result of when the priests of the Old Gods of the two Kingdoms of the Nile returned to prominence and power, and how they had banished the followers of Aten-Re to the Semitic lands of their Cananite client states that dotted the fringes of Egypt's holdings in Arabia. What emerged from that was a renewed Monotheism under the same god by a different name, but that was of only secondary interest to Jeddah when contrasted with the knowledge that he might well succeed where Ahknaton failed in bringing about a universal cleansing. The one obstacle to his plans was the continued survival of the Vampire Nation. That was when Jeddah had hit upon the idea of allying himself with the renegade Dimitri, an honorable sort (for such a hideous monster) who had his own list of grievances with the High Council and who might be persuaded to join Jeddah's cause if informed of the other purpose by which Ahknaton had sought to summon the Rakshasa. Namely to gain the power of a God by drawing a certain Lord of the Rakshasa to earth in order to destroy him and use it to gain power over all the world's legions of vampires. Dimitri had been easy to persuade (once his initial suspicions were allayed) and then the two of them had set about recruiting the assistance of Lord Pyron, who himself had been nursing his wounds after his defeat at the hands of the half-demonic spiritualist, Donovan Bane. Jeddah needed an ally to balance against Lord Dimitri in case of treachery on the latter's part (almost a given with such alliances) while Pyron needed revenge against the one who had defeated him, Dimitri's half-human brother, and so the three of them had put together a new Dark Pack and combined it with Jeddah's own holy branch of the Justifyers Inc and together hatched the scheme to lure a conclave of Vampire chiefs to the outskirts of the Tokyo region and from there hope to gain the attention of one or more of the ruling High Council to offer up as sacrifice for the completion of the holy ritual that would claim for them the power of a lord of the Rakshasa. History Jeddah is working with Dimitri and Pyron to resurrect Mor'ghul Devilspawn in order to give Dimitri absolute dominion over all vampires. When Ling-Ko was brought to him she was stripped naked and strapped down upon a pillar at the center of a magical circle, as he bang chanting. So when Dimitri began using the Kamasenken to torture her Jeddah broke off his chanting to give his vampiric ally a harsh glare before demanding to know what Dimitri was doing. However seeing that Dimitri wasn’t going to relent he just told him not to disrupt the ceremony any further. Using the Kamasenken Dimitri tortured Ling-Ko mercilessly giving her several orgasms at once while denying her total fulfillment, so the energies will continue to build and cycle within her body until she all but bursts with the need and desire for release. Feeling faintly troubled by the blasphemous implications of hedonism being used to torment the undead Jeddah asked if that was necessary to which he replied that he was merely giving Ling-Ko a foretaste of what is in store for her while rendering her more...amenable to the act of sacrifice that is in store for her when we complete the ritual of summons. Pyron himself agreed with the rather unorthodox method. Through it all Ling-Ko refused to give up and with great effort the Blood Queen managed to curse Dimitri’s name. Dimitri took the opportunity to taunt her about the time she spurned his advances 50 years ago stating that she would soon submit to him. When she defiantly told him that would never happen Dimitri used one of his long nails to slice her delicate skin, causing blood to flow out onto the altar, even as Ling-Ko cried out with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. Fearing that Dimitri would release her energy prematurely Jeddah tried to put a stop to this only to be halted by Pyron as the act of clawing her somehow brought Ling-Ko to an even higher pitch of arousal. Dimitri paused in the act of completing yet another act of stimulation to Ling-Ko by the sound of Nabiki and the others arriving at the cemetery. Jeddah was not worried and just sent out his Apostles so that he could continue the ceremony. Dimitri attempted to go back to torturing Ling-Ko only to be stopped by Pyron who felt that she had had enough. Jeddah as well called him out over the fact that he was acting like an adolescent. This caused Dimitri to realize that he was starting to go mad from the power of the Kamasenken. By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Pyron was blasting away at Happosai with flaming attacks that seemed to just barely miss the annoying old man who somehow seemed to anticipate his attacks before they were fully executed. Jeddah was looking quite perturbed and alarmed while Darkwulf and Anakaris hovered back and tried to avoid being casualties of the collateral damage. Pyron quickly grew in frustration as no matter what he did he couldn’t hit Happosai. He was just about to blast the entire area when he was stopped by Jeddah who informed him that the spell was still active. Surprised at this revelation Pyron immediately ignored Happosai as he wondered how that was possible. Jeddah theorized that what every Dimitri did to Ling-Ko unleashed great energies equal to or superior to that force that would have been expunged upon her death. Happosai quickly realized the seriousness of what the two were contemplating, but as he prepared to launch himself at the dastardly duo they vanished altogether into the Interim Realm. They were later joined by Dimitri and Morgan. For Jeddah the spell was a torture of obscene proportions, even though he had rehearsed his lines to an exhaustive degree over the months of working with his linguistic research team. He knew it so well that he could pronounce every particle and nuance in his sleep, and that was a very good thing since it required so much of his personal energy to keep the mental concepts in sharp focus. The spell was long because it had to cover contingencies and redundancies the likes of which these fools could not imagine, and it was very easy to believe that the spell really was some sort of computer program as it took a 128 Meg memory chip just to verify that the translation was consistent with the overall spell structure. Jeddah could see his allies were getting restless however their excitement grew as they senses a mind of immense breadth, scope and power a clear sign that the spell was nearly complete. Just before Jeddah was about to complete the spell Morgan expressed her concern about his how much Dimitri had change. His actions after acquiring the Kamasenken made her question their relationship she even asked him what he would do after he claimed ultimate power. This question honestly baffled Dimitri as he really never thought what he would do if every battle was a foregone conclusion and he won without effort. Luckily the Darkstalker/Tendo Posse alliance arrived before he could think about it to much. Morgan took the opportunity to grab him by the neck stopping him from finishing. When Dimitri demanded to know why she would be betrayed him at his time of triumph. Morgan answered that she cared about him to much to let him be blasphemed by Jeddah. Everyone quickly realized that that didn’t really make any sense. Morgan was also aware that Jeddah was going to betray them, to use the spell to entrap and bind Dimitri and Lord Pyron while he offered Morgan up to Mor'ghul as an offering to seal the pact and open the way for universal slaughter. When Dimitri demanded to know why she would be betrayed him at his time of triumph. Morgan answered that she cared about him to much to let him be blasphemed by Jeddah. Everyone quickly realized that that didn’t really make any sense. Morgan was also aware that Jeddah was going to betray them, to use the spell to entrap and bind Dimitri and Lord Pyron while he offered Morgan up to Mor'ghul as an offering to seal the pact and open the way for universal slaughter. By this point Raptor had arrived as aid with the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls and thus were confused to find Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Dimitri replied to their confusion by forcing Morgan to let Jeddah go with the Kamasenken. He revealed that he was fully aware that Jeddah planed on betraying them and had already planed for it. Everyone’s confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings. To him it was all or nothing. He refused to allow his third attempt at bringing on the cleansing of the world met with failure. He would have his long-delayed mission finally come to fulfillment, after which he could face his God with confidence and resolve, clearly having vindicated the righteousness of his mission (and proving once and for all that he was not the "demon-spawned Incubus" that his late father had claimed, thus setting aside his own personal demons). And so before anyone could stop him Jeddah whipped out his curving belt knife and with both hands plunged it into his chest piercing it through his heart before reciting the last two words of the spell. Category:Continuum-59343921